What a Waste
by tenko12
Summary: St. Valentine's is a day filled with love and our favorite two characters are going to show us how to spend it


What a Waste

St. Valentine's Day, a day of love and declarations of love. Today Amu was going to tell our favorite blue cat she had feelings for him.

Everything was going as planned, she had a card, a confession, and some yarn, so when Ikuto chara- changes they could snuggle together. Amu looked at her clock and knew he would be there soon.

She checked herself to make sure everything was in place. Ikuto "entered" her room and plopped straight on her bed.

"What a day," Ikuto commented to himself. To Amu he looked warn out. "What happened?" she questioned.

"Not too much if you count being chased around by girls all day," Ikuto replied. Amu confidence deflated a little from what Ikuto said.

'What am I thinking, why would an older and good- looking guy like Ikuto feel the same to me as I to him?' Amu thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear what Ikuto said to her.

"-mu, Amu!" Ikuto yelled. "Huh?" was Amu's intellegent reply. "You weren't listening at all," Ikuto stated while sprawling out on her bed.

"What did you say?" Amu asked. "I said that's why I hate Valentine's Day," Ikuto said. More of Amu's confidence was lost.

She only had so much to ask her next question. "Why do you hate it?"

"It's the same every year girls declaring their love on that day and making chocolates, to me it's all a waste," Ikuto stated.

That was all it took for Amu to break down and cry. 'I knew this wouldn't work,' Amu thought. Ikuto turned his head to Amu and saw that she was crying.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked. "This whole plan," Amu replied. "Plan?" Ikuto questioned. Amu nodded.

"What was this 'plan'?" he asked. "I was planning to tell you that I like you on today since its Valentine's Day, you know day of romance?" she inquired.

"Then you drop this whole 'I hate Valentine's Day' speech and look at you, you're gorgeous and I'm, I'm just Amu," she stated.

Ikuto scoffed. Amu looked at him. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because of you," Ikuto stated. "Wha?" Amu asked.

"There's a reason why I hate Valentine's Day," Ikuto started, "Every year girls come to me screaming their love and you know I don't like noise, so I turned them down saying there was someone 'special' in my life,"

"At the time it wasn't true, but now it is because I've found that person," Ikuto stated. "Oh, that's good to know," Amu replied sadly.

"Have you told her yet?" Amu questioned. "I was planning on telling her soon," Ikuto replied. Amu nodded her head.

"In fact I think I'll tell her now," he stated. "I'll see you later then," she stated. "What do you mean you'll see me later," Ikuto asked.

"You wanted to tell the girl you like you like her right?" Amu asked. "Yeah," Ikuto replied. "Well, you better get going," Amu said.

"Amu, what are you talking about, the girl I like is standing right in front of me," he stated. Amu looked shocked. "M-me?" Amu stuttered.

"Yes, you," Ikuto replied. "But why? Why would you want to date a plain and younger girl like me?" Amu asked.

"You really have to ask that question," Ikuto questioned. "Have you looked in the mirror? You're so beautiful any guy would be lucky to have you and I age doesn't matter when you like someone," he stated.

"That's another reason why I think Valentine's Day is a waste, it's not a special day that makes the day special, but the person you're telling your feelings to," Ikuto stated.

"So, you hate Valentines?" Amu asked trying to get things straight. "Technically," Ikuto stated. "And we like each other for the longest and could've said on any day other than Valentines?" she questioned.

"That's about right," he replied. "This day is a waste," Amu stated.

Ikuto was about to agree when something popped into his perverted mind.

He quickly leaned to Amu's lips and pecked them. She immediately started to blush. "The whole day wasn't a waste," Ikuto stated.

Amu couldn't help but nod in agreement thinking the same thing.


End file.
